The present invention pertains to a game call or the like whistle for imitating the sounds of pintails, quail and other fowl.
To be of greatest utility, a game call device should be constructed so as to allow the user to quickly, easily and accurately imitate the sounds of a variety of birds while requiring a minimum amount of adjustment for creating this variability. Game call devices of the prior art have generally been of two basic types--reeded fowl calls and non-reeded whistle bird calls. A game call device such as that disclosed by Erhart in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,120 is typical of the reeded game calls. Attempts have been made to create a call device capable of imitating the sounds of a variety of different birds. One such method, as disclosed by Mobly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,554, has been to combine into one device a reeded and a non-reeded caller. Further attempts to increase the variability of a game call have included a whistle with one chamber which is variable by the movement of a piston arm, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 603,555 to Davis. Other types of whistles of the prior relating to the general subject matter of whistles are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,094,006 and 396,821. None of these prior art devices however provides a game call which is sufficiently easy to manufacture and use and is capable of accurately imitating the sounds of a variety of different birds.